Excite
by undergod
Summary: WARNINGS: DRAMA SERIES II, PRE-SERIES. SMUT, THREESOME, PWP. HAYATO/TAKE/RYU ONE-SHOT. When little Take gets beaten to a pulp, Ryu nurses his wounds and Hayato acts possessive.


**_Excite_**

**Smut by Undergod**

**.  
**

In junior high, no one would _dare_ mess with Takeda. So it is a surprise when Takeda shows up to class with his face bruised and lip bleeding. He's done a terrible job of bandaging a cut on his cheek, where a clot of dried blood lines the edge of the haphazardly cut gauze.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hayato snarls, his temper flaring quickly.

Takeda waves his friend off, turning his chair away and says, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"That doesn't answer the question," Ryu notes before Hayato can say anything, leaning forward from his seat to jerk Takeda's chin in his direction. The pretty boy studies Takeda seriously. Takeda's face is bruised around his eye and cheekbone, and he winces when Ryu runs his hand along his side experimentally. "Next time you're getting the shit kicked out of you, call me, okay?"

"I don't have a phone," Takeda retorts, annoyance in his voice. He jerks his head away and pouts as he fixes his hair; it's been recently dyed, so he hasn't washed out the scabbing scrapes along his hairline yet for fear of the blond washing away. Ryu thinks this is stupid of him. "And anyway," Takeda continues, "Just because you two grew like, ten centimeters over break and I didn't doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

"You've never been able to defend yourself," Ryu points out. Takeda huffs indignantly, his breath catching oddly when he does.

"That's it." Hayato stands and pulls Takeda by his wrist, his chair scraping as he does. "I'm taking you home."

"It's the first week of school!" Takeda protests. "The first week of the first year! Do you really _want_ to start high school that way?"

Hayato starts dragging him from class, Ryu following behind them. Hayato ignores the surprised looks of their classmates as he walks out the door, Takeda is bewildered, and when Ryu pauses to slide the class door shut behind him, he glares coldly at the classmates until they look away.

.

"Was it Sho? He grew taller than you, so maybe he was feeling bold. What about Tanaka?"

Takeda shakes his head again, wincing loudly as Ryu dabs the cut on his cheek with a cotton of alcohol. Ryu sits on Hayato's bed next to Takeda as he works, while Hayato paces the room, interrogating Takeda to find out who he needs to beat up. "Don't worry about it," Takeda insists. "I can handle on my own."

"No you can't," Hayato snaps, "Not when you're fifteen and you haven't even reached puberty yet."

Takeda goes rigid. "Take that back," he growls.

"No! Take, your voice barely cracked, and you're a hundred and fifty centimeters tall. That's like, twenty centimeters shorter than everyone else."

He looks at Hayato icily. "A hundred and _sixty-five_," he corrects_, _"And I'm not the shortest person in the class."

Ryu, ever the voice of reason, interrupts. "Hayato doesn't mean that. He's just concerned about your health. Right, Hayato?" he says, shooting a glare at his best friend.

Hayato grunts. "Yeah, I'm sorry," he mutters. Takeda relaxes, accepting his apology, and Ryu finishes cleaning up Takeda's face.

"Now take off your shirt," Ryu orders, putting the gauze and medical tape back in the first aid kit. "We need to see how bad your ribs are if you're wincing when you lean over."

Takeda complies, laughing a little bit at Ryu's professional demeanor. "You're going to be a great doctor someday, Odagiri-sensei," he teases, shaking off his t-shirt.

Ryu cracks a smile, intently focused on pressing his fingertips into Takeda's side in various places. He checks thoroughly, his hands covering every inch of Takeda's chest before asserting that there is nothing seriously wrong, just a tiny bit of bruising indicated by Takeda's sharp breaths when Ryu presses a hand against his side. "I'm glad you're alright," Ryu says as he draws his hands away. "I was afraid that--" Takeda whimpers when Ryu's hands leave, making his two friends do a double take.

"Take," Ryu says, "Did you just--"

"No!" Takeda protests, crossing arms so that his hands touch his sides, where Ryu just stopped touching him.

"Dude!" Hayato exclaims, "His nipples are hard! He is _so_ turned on."

Takeda flushes hotly, floundering for words.

Shooting a sly grin at Hayato, Ryu looks back at Takeda, taking a step towards him. "If you want, I could..."

"No!" Takeda shouts, scrambling away from Ryu, "Stop! Don't touch me!"

His friends frown at this reaction. "It's just me," Ryu assures him, following him onto the bed. Ryu reaches to brush his fingers along Takeda's hairline, but the smaller boy jerks away. "We've been friends how long? Don't you trust me?"

Takeda shakes his head furiously in the negative. "If he, if that guy found out, he'd give me even worse hell."

"You were gay banged?" Ryu asks, incredulous.

"He said," Takeda shudders, "He said something like, 'Your little boyfriends aren't here to protect you, are they.' And then, then he beat the shit out of me."

Ryu rolls his eyes and moves in anyway. Even though Takeda is still shivering, he doesn't put up a fight when Ryu slides his hands down Takeda's pants, cold fingers wearing colder metal rings curling around Takeda's half-hard cock. "That guy is full of it," Ryu says dryly as he tugs.

Hayato is still deep in thought, stormy expression on his face. "It was that Tsuchiya punk, wasn't it?" he asks.

Takeda blinks in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because," Hayato reasons, following the others onto the bed whilst pulling his shirt over his head. "He _wants_ you. He's been looking at you since day one. Well, he can't have you, 'cause you're _ours."_

Takeda's cock jumps at Hayato's possessive tone, and Ryu laughs when he feels it. Takeda only blushes harder. Hayato comes at him from behind, pressing his bare chest to Takeda's back and letting his hands roam Takeda's front, taking special care to brush Takeda's erect nipples with his rough thumbs.

Hayato is hot, grinding his erection against Takeda's back end while biting and kissing at his ears. On the flip side, Ryu is cool, one hand leaving Takeda's cock to join Hayato's in exploring Takeda's front side, his lips leaving Takeda's burning skin cold wherever they brush against the other boy. It is enough to drive a teenager mad.

Then Ryu's hands are off him, frantically working Takeda's buckle while Hayato dives for his bedside drawer. Takeda turns his head to follow Hayato, but Ryu grasps his chin, pulling the smaller boy into a heated kiss. When Ryu backs away, he pulls off Takeda's pants while Hayato squirts lube onto his own hands.

"His and Her Excitement?" Ryu reads from the second bottle next to Hayato. "The fuck? Does Take have a cunt now?"

"Shut up. It feels good. Takeda, lay back, would you?"

Laying back on Hayato's bedspread, Takeda watches Hayato hover above him, focuses on Hayato's hungry eyes. Then he feels Hayato's slick finger against his ass. One probing digit at a time entered inside him, teasingly pumping in and out, flexing just slightly against the walls of Takeda's entrance. He moans needfully, writhing around in attempt to push down against Hayato's fingers. When three of them are inside, twisting and thrusting and spreading, Takeda cries out as his muscles are stretched painfully.

"Jesus," Hayato breathes, reluctantly pulling his fingers from Takeda's entrance. "Ryu, Ryu. Get the lube."

Takeda lets his head flop sideways, just in time to see Ryu stop touching himself. Ryu gets up from his cushioned seat against the wall, _His Excitement_ in one hand while he opens a condom packet with his teeth, surprisingly calm despite Hayato's impatient whining.

"Just the lube; I'm not going to get him pregnant," Hayato scowls, getting up to snatch the bottle from the other.

"Nuh-uh," teases Ryu, keeping the lube away. "I don't want Take getting any diseases from you. Just let me put it on."

"No! I don't need it!"

"Just let Ryu put it on," Takeda blurts, catching their attention. "I'm getting cold over here."

The reaction is immediate, Hayato allowing Ryu to roll the rubber onto his erection before Ryu squirts the thick lube onto his hands, applying it to Hayato with long slender fingers. Like Takeda, Hayato is nude but for jewelry, while Ryu is still fully clothed, if one didn't count the pants unbuttoned to reveal tented shorts underneath. The contrast, Takeda thinks fuzzily, is _hot._ "Stop _doing_ that," Hayato moans when Ryu playfully tweaks his wrist. "I can't--_oh--_I can do it myself. Keep Take company."

Heart beating in his throat, Takeda swallows thickly as Ryu advances on him, bedroom eyes holding all of his attention. "Hey there," Ryu murmurs with a chaste press of their lips.

"H-hey," Takeda stammers in reply as Ryu continues pressing his kisses downwards. Lips on Takeda's throat, his collar bone, his chest, nipple, stomach, groin.

"Come on," Ryu says, tugging Takeda by the hand into a kneeling position. Ryu is on his hands and knees on the bed between Takeda's legs, running his tongue along Takeda's hardness. The wet heat Ryu breathes is obscene, and it's all Takeda can do not to rape his friend's pretty mouth right then.

"Tease," he accuses, tangling his fingers in Ryu's fine hair. This only makes Ryu chuckle, sending a pleasant vibration up Takeda's spine.

"Slut," Hayato retaliates for Ryu, suddenly at Takeda's back again. Takeda makes a gasping noise as he leans back on Hayato. "Miss me?" he adds huskily Takeda mewls in reply. "The let's do this."

He thrusts into Takeda quickly, pushing Takeda into a surprised Ryu's mouth. "Damn you're tight," Hayato grunts into the crook of Takeda's neck. His nails sear Takeda's skin, and his cock sets a slow rhythm, agonizingly slow for both of them. Hayato was right about the matching lube; the chemical reaction is making Takeda see stars. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Takeda gasps, shaking his head wildly. "Harder," he orders, and Hayato complies.

And _oh_, with Ryu's mouth around him and Hayato pushing deeper and deeper, Takeda doesn't last long. When Hayato brushes against a tight bundle of nerves, Takeda's vision whites out; he screams, he thinks, but all he is really aware of is his entire body tightening as he comes in Ryu's mouth. Hayato follows soon after, and Ryu gags, reaching for an old cup on Hayato's bed table to spit Takeda's spunk into.

Exhausted, Takeda collapses into bed. He is content to watch Hayato jerk Ryu off, the usually stoic teen clutching the other with erotic hisses and moans. The expression on Ryu's face when he comes is priceless, as is the chance to see the rich boy so spent. After discarding Hayato's used condom, Takeda's friends fall into bed with him. They squeez to fit in Hayato's single bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, but it's safe and warm. Before any of them know it, they're asleep.

.

In the end, Ryu falls out of bed. Though Hayato and Takeda wake up at the noise, they can't be bothered to help. Instead, they continue to cuddle as Ryu pads to the kitchen to cook a plate of scrambled eggs for the three of them. Takeda snuggles into Hayato's chest, fitting neatly into his friends arms.

"Next time I see that Tsuchiya kid, I'm going to beat him so hard he can't walk straight," Hayato promises, muscular arms tightening around Takeda possessively.

"Don't do that," Takeda murmurs sleepily. "If he really likes me..."

"He wouldn't have hurt you," Hayato cuts in.

Takeda chuckles at the fighter's protective words. "Okay," he acquiesces, "You can beat him up. But then, invite him to eat lunch with us."

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey, if you're going to lead a high school gang, you're going to need someone to follow you."

Then Hayato laughs and kisses Takeda on his bruised cheek. "You have one vicious streak," he grins, playfully biting the smaller boy's bare shoulder.

Takeda smiles.

**.**

_feedback appreciated._


End file.
